A Boy and His Squirrel
by MrPokirby
Summary: Team Pokirby manages to get into the Smash Mansion. Watch or in this case read as they have fun, break the fourth wall and go on epic adventures in my first fic ever. (Note: This takes place a while after The Adventures of Pokirby ends)


**Before this story starts, I'd just like to say that this story will probably have major spoilers for The Adventures of Pokirby. Also, this is my first story so please, nothing negative in the reviews and one last thing, this story is a crossover with my friend's story. Disclaimer: I own all of Team Pokirby but I do not own Smash Mansion or NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams or anything in it.**

Chapter 0: Prologue

Today seemed like a normal day, but it was actually a very special day. It was William's birthday. All of Team Pokirby had been planning on what to give someone who was god of their universe for weeks. William was flying on Starterrnapeleon around noon when he got a text from Pokirby. The text read "William, hurry! We don't have much time! _He's _back. He's going to destroy the Dream Gate! Get here as soon as possible!". William was about to fall off of Starterrnapeleon when he read the text. He then told Starterrnapeleon what the text said and then they teleported to the Dream Gate. When they got there, they saw that nothing was wrong. William hopped off of Starterrnapeleon and took a look around. After checking just about everywhere, he heard sounds coming from his My Dream. William and Star walked towards the door preparing for the worst. William and Starterrnapeleon looked at each other when William said "Well, you know what they say. Hope for the best and prepare for the worst." and with that, they walked through the door.

When they entered William's My Dream, William was surprised to see all of Team Pokirby surrounded by balloons, streamers and tables with cake and presents on them shout "Surprise! Happy birthday William!". However Pokirby and the team weren't the only people at the party, William's friends back from when he first entered the gaming world, Helen, NiGHTS and Owl were there as well. William was filled with happiness and shock at the same time. He was happy because they remembered it was his birthday but he was shocked because he never told them when his birthday was in the first place.

They spent about 2 hours playing games, partying and eating cake until it was time for William to open his presents. William ended up getting a new shirt that looks exactly like his gold "I'm a Gaming God" shirt, a scrapbook with pictures from their adventure from The Adventures of Pokirby, a bouncy ball, two movies from the real world and underwear which was a joke from Jason. William was a little disappointed at all his lame presents although he did like the scrapbook and movies. He was a little unsure whether or not he should open the last present. Pokirby gave him a nudge and said "Open it up, it'll make up for all those lame presents." as if he read William's mind which he probably did. He then lifted up the last present which was also the biggest using telekinesis. "Let's see what in here." William said as he opened the box. Inside was a slightly smaller box. William opened that box to find a smaller box. This went on for about 13 more boxes. After William got to the smallest box, he opened it up and found a note. The note read "Look up". William looked up and saw Pokirby holding about sixteen envelopes with the smash logo on them. "William, we're going on vacation to the world of fanfiction." Pokirby said with a smile. William looked at the envelopes closely when he realised what they were. William looked back at Pokirby and said "Pokirby, are... are we going to the... Smash Mansion?!". Pokirby replied simply with a "yep". William then asked "Pokirby, how did you even get these?". Pokirby rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous chuckle and said "Weeeeeeeeell..."

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Teleport!" Pokirby shouted with Jason by his side. Pokirby and Jason then floated up and warped into the Smash Mansion, specifically Master Hands office. Pokirby then used his glasses' search mode to find the paperwork with all the people coming and returning to the mansion. Pokirby then wrote down everyone's name from Team Pokirby just before Master Hand burst through the door and shouted "What's going on in here?!". Pokirby then turned to Jason and shouted "Jason, now!". Jason then pointed his sword at Master Hand and shouted "Control!". Master Hand then froze completely letting Pokirby and Jason know that it worked. Jason then said to the now hypnotized Master Hand with his sword still pointing at him "Master Hand, you will let Team Pokirby into the Smash Mansion tournament and you will forget everything that has happened within the last two minutes. okay?". Master Hand then nodded somehow even though he doesn't have a head. "Good" Jason finished. Jason then turned to Pokirby and said "Alright, now let's go before anyone else comes in". "Right" Pokirby said while nodding. Pokirby then shouted "Teleport!" and they warped back home.

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"I guess Master Hand knows what good fighters we are" Pokirby said nervously. "I guess that makes sense" William lied, seeing the flashback Pokirby was remembering. Everyone in Team Pokirby took an envelope and opened it up. William said good-bye to Owl, NiGHTS and Helen, then looked at Pokirby and said "Let's go", and with that, everyone pressed the button accepting the offer to the Smash Mansion, opening the portal. Everyone then walked through the portal to Smash Mansion, starting one of their biggest adventures ever.

**So it seems that the birthday boy and his friends are going to the Smash Mansion in the fanfiction dimension, but which Smash Mansion is it (Since it's pretty obvious that all the smash mansions in fanfics aren't the same one) and what kind of adventures will they have? Find out next time (or one of the times after that) in A Boy and His Squirrel. Until then, LATERZ!**


End file.
